Love Has Never Tasted So Sweet
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: A short follow-up between the story, 'I Love You Yasmin.' This 2-part chapter tells of how Clumsy and Brainy became experienced in their passion for each other during Handy and Yasmin's absence in Smurf Village. Rated 'M' for mature readers only. Written by me and Jenny-Smurf. Enjoy!


Part 1

Things in Smurf Village were now dark times after Handy and Yasmin's departure from that dreadful day. There was a division of 2 for both sides as most of the Smurfs avoided one another because of it all. Some Smurfs had hope that the couples would never return, let alone disapproving on their relationship. However, there were a few Smurfs who still wished for them to come back. And they most certainly had nothing against them for being together as a couple.

Unfortunately, they weren't too sure of Papa Smurf of how he felt. Since then, he hasn't talked to any of the Smurfs after what happened and just stayed in his home. They didn't know if he was still upset of how he treated the couples, or felt of any sympathy upon them. It had been a few months since the Smurfs haven't really heard from him. So they thought they needed some time to get their bearings together. ...At least they hoped it wouldn't be **too** long now.

It was one mid-day during the summer while Greedy and Jennifer Smurf were walking along together in the village. As they wandered about, Greedy took a glance around as everyone else was feeling just the same as usual, not caring and avoiding each other. Jenny had noticed it too witnessing the issue until she sighed and looked to the ground.

"Still nothing's changed…" Jenny said. "What happened to this village…?"

"This is gettin' absurd…!" the chefman growled a little. "Our home was never like this 'til now… And all because of two Smurfs bein' together as a couple… I just don't get it…"

"Me neither… I mean they never acted like this when we became a couple! What's the difference between them and us?"

Greedy sighed lowly and said, "It's the fact that two GENDER Smurfs are the reason why…I'm guessin' it's some kind of rule that two genders aren't allowed to fall in love. But what's the deal? There are only 4 females here and only 100 Smurfs! I have you, but Lori and Smurfette shared the same feelings for the same Smurf, who's obviously in love with his best friend."

"And? We four are not even 'real' Smurfettes…" the pink recalled, "If we weren't here, there wouldn't be any females for you guys to fall in love with. Maybe if we weren't here, no one would've anything against two gender Smurfs loving each other."

"But it still doesn't make sense as to why the others think it's wrong to go against nature to fall in love with the different sex…!"

"Why go against the nature?" Jenny pondered. "The others should go to Mother Nature then and ask her if there's something wrong with this love!"

"They can't!" Greedy hollered, turning to her angrily. "None of us can't leave the village, remember?!"

Jenny had then suddenly stopped walking and looked up to him a little shocked and stared into his eyes. The Smurf in the white chef hat had also looked into her eyes, seeing that he upset her so. His expression soon changed as he burrowed his brow and sighed again.

He then took a hold of her hands gently into his and said, "I'm sorry I snapped at ya, girl… It's just really frustratin' with all the hate goin' around… And only a few of us Smurfs already miss them…"

"I know…" Jenny sighed and then placed her head on his chest. "Why can't everything just be normal again…?"

Greedy had placed his head close to hers replying, "If only Papa hadn't scared them away… If only… the other Smurfs would just get along again… Whether or not Handy and Yasmin are in love… I just wish they'd understand how strong their love is compared to ours."

"Me too…" she agreed, nodding and closed her eyes. "If he would just accept them…"

The chef Smurf closed his eyes as well and pressed her closer saying, "Our couples were lucky to escape away as possible before Clumsy and Brainy would do anything else unsmurfy…"

"It was already horrible enough what they did to you…" the French Smurfette said, holding him a little tight.

"It nearly cost me my life…" Greedy spoke sadly as remembered what had happened to him. "After Clumsy left the cut on my arm, I knew right there and then that this was war. And he just looked at me… with that smug on his face…"

"I still don't know how someone can become so heartless all of a sudden. ...He was never like this…"

"He will get what's coming to them…" Greedy said after drawing out a deep sigh. "It's too bad that some of us have to fend for ourselves for now. But at least we still have Farmer on our side."

"I'm glad about having him on our side too…" Jenny agreed as she then turned her head up to him slightly and just looked at him.

Greedy looked down upon to her as well and began to smile a little. He then placed his hand against her cheek and softly brushed her face with his thumb. The scar done by Clumsy's knife on his arm was now less visible, but was healing nicely. At least it wasn't a permanent scar, thank goodness.

"I'm just so happy that Clumsy wasn't able to do anything worse to you…" Jenny whispered smiling back at him.

"I may have been beaten up badly; but at least I still have my dignity and my girl…" Greedy whispered in return.

After that, Jenny sighed and gave her beloved Smurf a sweet, quick kiss on his lips. The chefman smiled and then took a hold of her hand once more, giving her a gentle kiss on it. Jenny began to blush a little and giggled at the reaction before she changed the subject.

"...Say… Do you feel hungry…?" she asked.

"Now that ya mentioned it; I could go for a little something." Greedy replied feeling a little famished.

"Then let's go and see if we find something smurfy to eat!" the hair Smurfette smiled at him.

"Great idea! We'll see what Lori is up to and maybe ask if she can smurf something up."

"Yes! And I'm gonna help her!"

"I love it when ya cook!" Greedy laughed as he begins walking with her. "It does my heart good, and my stomach! Haha!"

"Hehehe! And I never thought before that I would ever learn how to cook!" Jenny implied.

"All ya have to do is have confidence in ya, and you'll be able to smurf anything you're able to."

"Maybe you also should try to learn how to cook!" Jenny smiled and started to laugh.

"Me?" the Smurf suddenly question without a doubt. "Well I don't think I'm the cooking type to tell ya the truth, heheh."

"That's exactly what I said about myself some time ago!" the pink replied. "Until Lori taught me how to cook…"

"Then maybe I should give it a shot like ya said." Greedy agreed in trying it out.

"Hehe, oh yes! I'm sure this will be fun!"

"Us cookin' together should be really smurfy!"

"Yup!" she nodded. "We're going to smurf up the smurfiest meal ever!"

"More better than Clumsy's and Brainy's, heheheh!" Greedy replied wholeheartedly.

* * *

And as they both strolled on ahead to Lori's place, not too far from where they were walking, a certain Smurf was looking through the window from his home. This Smurf had watched them walking by, seeing that the both of them were feeling happy after what had happened months ago. And after they were finally gone, the Smurf soon closed up the curtain and walked away from the window. He then headed into the kitchen where he was preparing a quick meal for himself. The aroma of what this Smurf was sprucing up smelled just as good as Brainy's excellent cooking. However… this Smurf who had been cooking was in fact, Brainy Smurf.

After a long, exhausting day of cooking for everyone else who was on Papa's side, Brainy was feeling really tired and managed to have some time to make his own dish for himself. He sighed in disbelief as he took his wooden spoon from the counter and began to stir in a small cauldron, boiling over an open fire. Afterwards, he placed the wooden spoon back and went to go sit at a small, round table close by. And as he sat back leaning against the wooden chair, he took off his glasses for a quick minute and rubbed his face with his hand, brushing it passed his head. Still feeling fatigue, he took a deep breath in and exhaled lowly as he laid in the chair and closed his eyes. Lately, he had done some thinking about what happened. He had thought it through very carefully and remembered what Greedy had said to Papa before he attacked him. It was almost as if it all happened yesterday…

_Why are ya doing this?! Why is this so wrong to you?! You know there's no way any other Smurf can find another female as much as the ones who already exist! How can you do this to your own family?!_

Greedy's words rang through the brainaic Smurf's ears and had also thought about Handy and Yasmin's relationship. And to think what he and Clumsy had to put up with smurfing up a dinner for two, not knowing it was for them rather than Smurfette or Lori. But for some reason, despite from what went on; Brainy had some mix thoughts running through his mind, especially some very _unsmurfy_ ones. His mind had become a blur for a minute or two, just thinking about it until he suddenly heard a small knock at his front door. As he opened his eyes again, snapping back into reality, be began to feel irritated as he got up from the chair.

"Can't a Smurf get some time to himself around here?!" he yelled as he stormed up after leaving the kitchen to reach the front door. He then turned the knob to open the door and angrily blurted out, "What is it?"

However, his expression soon changed when he realized it was Clumsy who had come with a small basket in his hand. "I'm sorry; I just thought you'd maybe like to have something to eat…" the cute Smurf said to him.

"Heh, that's funny… I'm already smurfing myself something already," Brainy said back to him. "It should be just about done. Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. But… You already had so much to do today, so I smurfed up some bread for you and stuff…" Clumsy replied as began to laugh a little. "Guess I'm a little late."

"Heheh, nah, you're not late. I'd be honored to share what I smurfed up." Brainy insisted. "Would you care to come in?"

"Oh? Okay then, why not?" Clumsy smiled and came in, being welcomed.

Brainy afterwards, closed the door and escorted him into the kitchen. Then he pulled up a chair for him from the table to let him sit. Clumsy kindly took upon the offer after he placed the basket on the table before he sat down.

"So… what did you have?" Clumsy asked.

"One of my best specialties…" Brainy replied walking over to the cauldron with a ladle and 2 bowls he'd taken out of the cabinet. "Vegetable stew and dumplings." Then he began to serve some of it into the bowls.

"Oh, smurfy! Are you sure there's enough for us two? I mean you only cooked for yourself."

"For you, I'd do anything," the brainiac responded happily as he walked back up to the table, giving him his bowl. "You're like the best partner a Smurf could ever have when it comes to helping. We both always work as a team." He then gave a smile as he placed his own bowl on the other end of the table.

"Heheh, that's true…" Clumsy agreed, smiling back as well. "But sometimes I wish the others would cook for themselves. They have no idea how stressful it is to bake and cook for everyone in the village."

"Yeah…" Brainy agreed and sat in his chair. "It can be very stressful when you're the only two who smurf all the work."

Clumsy nodded in return responding, "Especially when there's this one Smurf who always steals the pies and cupcakes you just passed minutes ago…" And with that, he sighed yet annoyed as Brainy began to groan a little.

"That Smurf is really starting to get on my case… I can't tell what side he's on knowing him. All he cares about in his head his food!"

"He's just an annoying pest…" the tripping Smurf said as he began to eat the stew. "Mhh. This is good!"

"Thank you!" Brainy replied taking the compliment until he started to eat also. "Always smufed with perfection I always say. And I even added a little extra to make it taste even smurfier."

"It's really great. Your meals always taste just good, no matter what you do," Clumsy said grinning at him.

"Really?" Brainy looked to him, "I can't say the same about yours. Your passion for tripping is truly a delight." Then he began to chuckle a little.

"Why, thank you! But as much as I love that, I wish there would be more feedback from the others. All they ever do is eat everything I do, without saying a word. They just talk to me if there's something to complain about. Especially in the last months."

"Hmm… The last few months have been unsmurfy," Brainy frowned a little and sighed while he mixed his stew with his spoon. "But… it is what it is after what that Smurf has caused."

"It's all his fault…" Clumsy admitted, "We wouldn't be in that unsmurfy situation now if he would just be a normal Smurf like everyone else…!"

"It's disgusting…" the brainiac in the black glasses said mortified. "Making us smurf over a hot, burning stove, letting us think it was for either Smurfette of Lori. When clearly… it was for that friend of his this whole time!"

"Ugh, don't make me think of it. It's just… how? Two free, pretty girls in our village… and he chooses a girl! What's wrong with this Smurf?"

"I have no clue what this village is coming to, but I'll tell you this… turns out that Lori has gotten over that light loony some time ago. But I'm sure Smurfette still hasn't on the count of how she smurfed him that day."

"That poor girl… She should come out to see that there are a lot of other, better Smurfs around. Like me, for example," the clumsy for the hat smiled proudly.

"Hey hey hey…! Well, what about me?" Brainy exclaimed as he pointed to himself. "I'm just as smurfy as you and the rest of the other Smurfs… except for me that is, ha!"

"Tss, you… Even if every single Smurf in this village had a girlfriend, you would always be the one without one," Clumsy remarked and started to laugh.

"That is so true! I don't think any girl would last long with that smart-ass!" Brainy agreed as he too laughed with him.

"That you can marry your books with your stupid quotations, heheheh."

"Seems like I'm already married to them, hahaha!" Brainy blurted out while he began to finish up his stew.

"Right you are!" And not too long Clumsy had finished up his bowl as well. "Ahh, I'm full," he sighed.

"It sure hit the spot, didn't it?" Brainy asked, smiling at him.

"It did! It was delicious!" Clumsy replied, smiling back.

"Thank you…" After taking that compliment, the apprentice couldn't help but blush a little. "Um… You said you brought bread over, right? What else did you smurf?"

"Oh, some muffins, cookies… and waffles!" Clumsy responded back.

"Oh, you always make the best waffles! I don't think I could smurf another bite! But I really appreciate ya smurfing some goodies over. It was really smurfy of you."

"You're welcome. And you can maybe eat it tomorrow or another day."

"Then that's smurfily of you." Brainy grinned happily, "I just might do that!"

Soon after, Brainy got up and took his and Clumsy's dirty bowls and utensils, bringing them all to the sink to wash.

"I better put out the fire before it over boils the stew more." Clumsy implied as he begins to fill up some cold water in a small pot.

"Yup, do that," Clumsy said getting up as well and stretched himself a little. "So, what are you up to now?"

"Eh… Nothing special," the brainiac replied, pouring some water over the fire. "Just gonna wash up the dishes and probably smurf in early for tomorrow." He had finished putting out the fire as the smoke came in from the aftermath, filling up parts of the kitchen.

Clumsy nodded at his last response and asked, "Any ideas what we could smurf up for breakfast tomorrow…?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure." Brainy had pondered, "It seems though as if we smurfed every recipe from the cookbooks. And we still don't have to worry about the others waiting for us to cook something for them. They have Jenny and Lori on their side. And it seems the girls don't mind cooking for whose left at all."

"Yeah, a little less work for us then…" the klutzy agreed. "But it seems they only cook if there's no one else who cooks for them._ 'We have Brainy and Clumsy Smurf, so we don't need to make any food for ourselves!'"_

"Oh God… I smurfily agree with you!" Brainy cried out."It's like,_ 'Oh, we don't have to smurf for ourselves as long as they're around. Brainy and Clumsy will do whatever we want! And then it's Brainy this and Clumsy that! Sometimes, I just wanna shove up the all the hard work we kick up their ass other than their face! Then they'll know the trouble we have to go through feeding a one thousand five hundred Smurfs every day!"_

"Oh, I know what we're going to smurf up for breakfast tomorrow: **Nothing!**" Clumsy declared. "They can smurf for themselves where they get food from. At least not from me! I want to have at least one free day in a year!"

"Me too! I'm with you! What do ya say?" Brainy agreed as he soon reached a hand out to shake on it.

Clumsy then looked upon at him and said, "Heh… Alright. No work tomorrow!" And with that settled, he shook his hand in a truce as Brainy shook it firmly and tight.

"We'll show them… We'll show them all who they're smurfing with!"

"I'm sure they're completely helpless without us…" Clumsy nodded and began laughing a little.

"Heh. They'll be begging at our mercy when we know we won't do anything about it." Brainy remarked, "Tell us what to smurf, eh? They're not the boss of us! We're lucky to know that Papa Smurf completely understands what we go through."

"Yeah… And I bet they'll all smurf over to them tomorrow and tell them that we won't do anything."

"And he won't care anyhow. He won't even talk to any of the others for what's happened. And hey, at least there's less mouths to smurf now that those two are gone, hehe. I bet those two have nowhere to go to now they aren't welcomed here anymore."

"I don't care. We don't need them anyway. I'm sure they've already been smurfed by Gargamel or something."

"Yeah, that's true… Who needs them…?"

"Nobody. Nobody needs such couple Smurfs around."

"Yeah, you're right," Brainy replied nodding a little. Then afterwards, he turned around heading to the sink and began washing their dirty bowls while Clumsy watched him.

"...Can I help you with anything…?" he asked Brainy.

The smart brainiac then turned to him slightly and replied,"Well, you can help me dry these if you like."

"Sure." Then Clumsy took a hold of a dish towel hanging on a towel rail close by and began to dry the washed dishes.

Brainy had smiled a little, seeing his partner and best pal helping him as he turned back to finish up.

"I wonder how long I'm gonna sleep tomorrow, since I don't have to get up early." Clumsy wondered and laughed a little.

"Same here." Brainy thought, taking another clean towel on the rail to dry his hands. "I can just sleep all day like Lazy, heheh."

"Oh yes, sleeping and just doing nothing." Clumsy implied, finishing drying the dishes and placed the towel away again on the rail. "This is going to be a very smurfy day."

"I'll say," Brainy said as he stretched a little. "It'll do us both some good to smurf a day off. The others can just worry about themselves later on."

"No matter what the others will say tomorrow," Clumsy nodded. "I won't do a thing for them."

"Neither will I. And remember, we shook on it," Brainy pointed out.

"I know, I know. "I'll remember."

"Good. Well, I guess I'm good for the day." And soon Brainy turned and saw from the window that the sun was already setting. "It's almost getting dark."

"Oh, yeah, I should better smurf home then."

"Erm… I don't mind if you smurfed a little longer…?" Brainy had suddenly for some reason stopped Clumsy as he was just about to leave. "I can really use some company after a hard day's work."

Clumsy had actually wanted to leave, but then turned to him and replied to him curiously, "Oh, um… okay."

"But if you really had to smurf, then I guess it's alright that you can leave…"

"No, no! I just thought because it's already late and stuff. But if you'd like me to stay a little longer, I'll do so."

"If… if it's alright…?" the brainiac asked, beginning to feel a little nervous for some reason.

"Of course it is!" the klutzy laughed wholeheartedly.

Brainy had soon felt a little relieved and smiled to his friend. "Thanks."

Clumsy smiled back at them and then asked, "So, uh, what are we gonna do now?"

"Not sure…" Brainy shrugged a bit, "Maybe we could smurf up on a few things and relax in the living area?"

Clumsy had smiled a little more and nodded at the idea. "Sounds good to me."

Brainy then smiled more as he soon escorted him into the living room, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they walked in. And as they arrived, they reached the sofa with Clumsy sitting down and sighed a little. Brainy had also joined and sat next to him with his legs crossed. Everything was quiet for about a minute with them just sitting together on the sofa. Not until Brainy decided to break the silence.

"So uh…" he said as he turned his head to Clumsy. "Is there anything new happening in your daily life?"

"Well…" the klutzy Smurf scratched the back of his head. "Not really… Just the same thing over and over again. I hardly get a break from all the baking I have to do."

"I feel just the same when I have to smurf up 3 meals a day…" Brainy sighed. "It's almost as if no Smurf can have some time to do what they want to do."

"Well, except for tomorrow now, heheh." Clumsy implied, smiling at him.

Brainy laughed a little and smiled back. "I'm glad we're finally going to enjoy ourselves for once."

"This is going to be one of the smurfiest days ever tomorrow."

"You know what we should do? We should smurf up the smurfiest meal yet, but just for the two of us! What do you think?"

"Heheheh, that's a smurfy idea!" Clumsy laughed.

"And we can put up a little smurfberry wine just for the smurf of it! Hehe!"

"Mhmm." Clumsy nodded. "That's even smurfier, hehe!"

"Man, I'm already excited, thinking about it, I can just-" And from that moment there, Brainy suddenly paused on his words for some reason before saying anything else.

"You can just what?" Clumsy wondered turning to them.

"I… uhh… I just can't wait…" the apprentice stammered in his response as his scratched his head nervously and laughed a little.

"Me neither," the cute Smurf smiled and laughed a little. The brainiac Smurf had smiled back a little and exhaled, leaning against the sofa feeling relaxed.

"You must be tired after this whole day of work," Clumsy said to Brainy.

"Yeah…" he sighed and turned to him. "I bet you feel the same way. Always having to bake and cook for a living… And don't get the appreciation from others for everything we do."

"Uh-huh… It's actually pretty sad, isn't it…?"

In a response, Brainy nodded slightly and said, "I still cannot believe we actually smurfed a really smurfy romantic dinner, thinking that Handy was going to surprise one of the girls that day…"

Clumsy had then shaken his head a little just thinking about it. "...I still have no idea how a guy can actually fall in love with another girl… It's just disgusting…"

"Yeah, it is pretty unsmurfy… But…" And before Brainy continued, he looked up to the ceiling. "...I can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder what…?" Clumsy turned to him asking.

"That why there are only 4 females and 100 male Smurfs…? I mean, it's not like we're expecting anymore to show up. But…" Soon Brainy looked back down as he continued, "...what if there aren't any more left?"

"Then, um… I-I'm not sure…" Clumsy answered, not knowing what to say.

"Think about it," Brainy stated. "There are only 2 available girls left. Greedy already has Jenny. And those 2 fell in love right from day 1!" Then the apprentice all of a sudden began to think about what happen that day when he smurfed the chef Smurf. "Greedy…"

"Ugh… Don't mention him." Clumsy commented, feeling uncomfortable. "I still hate him for knocking me out that day…"

Brainy had then sighed deeply and turned to him once again. "Clumsy…? What happens if Smurfette and Lori end up finding some other Smurf? What will become of the rest of us if there aren't any other females?"

"How should I know?" the cute shrugged. "Maybe we're lucky enough and some more Smurfettes will appear someday. I don't know."

"Eh… You're probably right." Brainy agreed. "But still, there hasn't been any sign of them for decades until they showed up. And they're not even real Smurfettes."

"Yeah… But who knows? Maybe there are even real Smurfettes somewhere. They just need to find our village."

"If only it were sooner…" Brainy sighed sadly. "Or if Papa knew…"

"Heh, you sound like you want to have a girlfriend all of a sudden." Clumsy pointed out with a cocky smile.

"...Are you saying I'm desperate?"

"I don't know, you just sound like you're longing for some love or the like," Clumsy began to laugh.

"Well… what about you…?" Brainy demanded after he sat up and turned his body to him. "Are you longing for some love?"

"Me?" the klutzy looked to him nervously. "Um… E-everyone does, sometimes…"

"Do… do you think we ever have a chance with Smurfette or Lori…?" the brainiac asked after turning his head away shyly.

"I…" Clumsy began as he too looked away, "I'm not sure… Lori is always hanging around with some other guys, and Smurfette still hasn't gotten over you know who…"

"Yeah… Who knows for sure if we'll ever have a shot… Or anybody else for that matter…"

Clumsy took a deep breath in and sighed. "Well, I guess we just have to wait and see…"

Afterwards, both Smurfs had their heads turned for a while as silence filled the room. Brainy didn't bother to turn but soon began to venture his eyes over to Clumsy. He took a good look at him while he wasn't looking as he sat there. Then suddenly as he glanced upon the clumsy in his white hat, he began to feel some kind of connection and wondered how it felt being with someone. From outside, the day was already growing darker as the sun set quickly over Smurf Village. And as it go darker from inside, Brainy soon turned his head a little forward and still stared upon Clumsy more.

Moments later, Clumsy suddenly noticed that he was looking at him. Feeling curious, he turned his head to him asking, "Is everything alright?"

Soon Brainy had reluctantly snapped out of his daze and turned away nervously from him. "Oh…! Y-yeah…! I-I was just thinking is all… Phew… Is it getting hot in here or what?" He began to pull on his glasses a little starting to feel a little warm from his reaction.

"Well, we could open the window for a while to let in some air." Clumsy suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Brainy replied changing the subject. "Some of the cool summer breeze should do it…"

As agreed, Clumsy decided to get up from the sofa and walk to the window to open it. And that was when Brainy all of a sudden took another good view of the dimwitted from his backside. Just how that Smurf swayed his hips when he had gone up to open the window made the other stare him down from head to toe. Soon a hint of blush appeared on his cheeks as he tried to avoid Clumsy's view, but couldn't resist. He just looked so damn smurfy for some reason. After Clumsy had finally opened the window, he took another deep breath and exhaled, feeling some of the cool summer breeze brush up against his face. And not before long, he turned to go walk back to the sofa and sat down again. Brainy had then turned his head away again so Clumsy wouldn't see his face flushed from earlier.

"Uhm… this sure does feel smurfy…" Brainy murmured a little.

"It does, doesn't it?" Clumsy agreed feeling relaxed. "Some fresh air can be really smurfy, especially in the summer."

Brainy nodded a little until he began to feel the breeze coming in as it brushed up against his blue skin. It had felt so nice; he decided to scoot on over just a tiny bit to sit closer to his friend. "It's much better than having to go smurf in the lake…" he said.

"Why?" Clumsy asked when he didn't even notice Brainy was coming closer. "Don't you like smurfing in the lake?"

"Of course I do. But then you would have to clean yourself off after getting all wet and smurfy…"After which for some reason sounded very awkward, Brainy suddenly paused and thought to himself in his mind, _'Holy Smurf…! What in blazes did I just say?!'_

Clumsy blushed slightly and stared at him with a rather confused look on his face. "What's smurfing on your mind, Brainy…?"

Without knowing what else to say, Brainy looked back to him as his cheeks turned dark red and began to stammer. "N-n-nothing…! I must've smurfed that wrong…!" He then pulled on his glasses more nervously. "What I meant to say was… Gah, oh smurf…!" And as he couldn't figure his wording correctly, he slapped his palms up to his face with dismay.

Clumsy had to laugh a little because of how he's acting. "What's up with you?"

Later on, Brainy took his hands off his face and slowly turned back to him once more. He had gazed into his loving face until his heart began to beat happily. "I… I dunno…" he responded after turning away again with his head down, sighing deeply. "I don't know… how I should be feeling right now…"

"Why?" Clumsy asked and put his arm around his shoulder. "Are you not feeling too well?"

The apprentice soon felt a chill smurfing down his spine when the sweet placed his arm on his shoulder. He turned to look at him once more, seeing now he was closer by his side. Without a hesitation, he decided to move in a little closer. He felt his own body beginning to shake a little and his breath quickening as he gazed deep into his beautiful black eyes. His face was now blushed much deeper and felt his heart starting to race faster. And as he gazed longer into Clumsy's eyes, his eyes started to glisten from it all. Soon, he carefully reached out a hand, still shaking, and took a hold of his hand, not knowing what to say or do next. Clumsy had suddenly began to blush as well from what Brainy was doing, feeling his warm, shaking hand on his. Later, he slowly took his arm from his shoulder, while he continued to stare into his eyes.

"Br-Brainy…?"

Without a response, Brainy now felt his heart racing much faster as he moved much closer to him. He suddenly wrapped his other arm around his waist carefully, pulling him in and looked deeper into his eyes. His eyes began to grow heavy as he let go of his hand to cup his flushed cheek. Clumsy then felt his heart beginning to beat happily as well now, seeing the look on Brainy's face. He later started to breathe a little uneasy and shook a bit from this sudden feeling.

_"...What are you doing…?"_ he whispered.

_"For some reason…"_ Brainy gulped a little, beginning to speak softly as his breath hitched, _"__I can't help but feel that… that I…"_ Then he moved his head in a little closer until his nose touched against his.

Clumsy now felt his eyes growing heavy too while he was still looking at him. And from everything that was happening at that moment, he began to have some strange feeling deep inside._ "Please don't…"_ he whispered pleading, knowing he wasn't able to resist.

_"I can't…"_ Brainy whispered softly, breathing in deeply and exhaled._ "I know it's wrong… But… You look so smurfy, I…"_

The klutzy's heart was now racing fast and still didn't make a move as he stared blankly at the apprentice with heavy eyes. He wasn't able to say anything else and actually waited for him to finally…

Part 2

Clumsy closed his eyes as Brainy gently pressed his lips against his and began to kiss him. Brainy had felt his heart skyrocketing against Clumsy's as they synchronized very strongly in their newly, experiencing encounter. The dimwitted Smurf blushed deeply and suddenly wrapped his arms around Brainy, forgetting everything else around him. The working Smurf then began to breath uneasy as he started to kiss him much deeper. His face was now deeper as Clumsy's while he pulled him even closer. Clumsy soon held him a little tighter and even began to pant a bit. Brainy had then squinted his eyes tighter and parted his lips to slip his tongue into his awaited mouth. He begins to lick inside of him carefully as his voice shuttered at this new sensational feeling.

_ "Hnn…"_ The light tripping Smurf just loved the feeling of Brainy's tongue inside his mouth and begins to lick over it as well.

Brainy started to caress his back lovingly and stroked his cheek with his thumb gently. He then felt goosebumps forming against his soft, blue skin as they licked inside them deeper and started to pant a little. _"Mhhn…"_

Clumsy then felt a chill smurfing down his spine from his touches and even began to waggle his tail a little. The apprentice in his black glasses soon swerved his tongue around as saliva mixed in with his. He caressed his back a little more with the touch of his fingertips before his body heat was beginning to rise. And from there on, Brainy suddenly began to feel another new feeling when he started to press his lower body up against his.

Surely, Clumsy for the life of him couldn't think straight anymore and slowly lied back on the sofa, taking Brainy with him, not breaking their kiss. And with Brainy, now on top, he gripped one hand to the handle of the sofa and began to push his lower body upwards at a slow, steady pace. He then kissed him wildly as some saliva drooled down their mouths. As Brainy started to pant harder, Clumsy had almost forgotten to breathe and later had to break the kiss. He looked up to him with hooded eyes and panted fast.

_ "I should hate you so much right now… hahh…"_ Clumsy spoke to him rather hoarsely.

_"Hahh… hahh… Just shut up and kiss me…"_ Brainy retorted huskily.

As granted, Clumsy does as he said and pressed his lips on Brainy's again, licking over his tongue once more.

_"Ahh…"_ Soon, the hungry worker licked his taste buds, making his tongue tingle. He then begins to suck softly on his lower lip while he pressed up against him more.

_"Hnn… nhh…"_ Clumsy now started to press his lower body against his as well, holding him closer.

Brainy pressed more at a normal pace and then moved with his other hand to grip the side of his thigh, beginning to knead it tenderly. _"Nhh…" _

Clumsy couldn't help but moan a little at the feeling while he was panting hard. Brainy had sucked on his lower lip a little more until he smashed his mouth against his once more, letting out a low groan. He soon began to discover a new kind of feeling in his clothes as he felt his smurf beginning to harden from Clumsy's hard panting. He even started to grip on his thigh harder, digging into it with his fingers. Clumsy Smurf too felt his hard bulge pressing against him, as his smurf also begins to rise.

_"Hnnh… hahh…"_

And not before long when things were about to get even smurfier, Brainy suddenly had to break the kiss and begins to pant hard. He could now feel both their semi-hard smurfs bulging from their clothes, stretching almost instantly out from the fabric. Still panting, he looked heavily into Clumsy's eyes with his face blushed red deep, literally hearing his heart pounding loud through his ears. Clumsy looked up to him with his heart racing fast and breathing heavily through his mouth. It was not long now as he started to speak.

_"Hahh… We should… c-close the window again…"_

Brainy nodded slightly as he slowly got off of him and carefully stood up from the sofa. He practically fumbled his way to stand on his own two feet to reach the window. However, he was finally able to reach it and soon closed the window and the curtains as well. Then afterwards, he walked up to the front door and placed a lock on it with a key which was hanging on the wall close by. After he had placed the key back on the little hanger, he began to feel his legs and his body shaking. He pressed himself standing against the locked door until he slid down, kneeling on the floor with his face against it.

As Clumsy witnessed, he quickly got up from the sofa to walk up to him. He knelt down next to him and took a hold of his hand before Brainy turned his head slowly to face them with a sad look in his eyes. And after he had calmed down his breathing, he slowly moved up with his other hand and placed it upon Clumsy's shoulder. He suddenly closed his eyes and put his head down in shame. The cute looked at him for a while until he embraced him lovingly and held him tight, shaking a little. The brainiac had then placed his other arm around his back as he rests his head on his shoulder. Soon, he felt tears starting to form while his eyes remained shut. His body trembled as his tears begin to stream down until Clumsy felt them landing on his shoulder. And he too began to cry softly as well, holding him tighter.

"...I'm so sorry…!" Brainy's voice shuttered as he cried.

"Y-you don't have to be…" Clumsy said to him. "Not for this…"

"What's happening to us…?" Brainy asked, holding him tight. "Why are we… so consumed in all this…?"

"I… I don't know…" Clumsy replied sadly, stroking his back soothingly as Brainy shutters at the feeling.

"We're supposed to be against this for what's happened… But, for reason I can't fight back these feelings for you…"

Then Clumsy looked at him and gazed into his eyes, whispering, _"I… guess I just feel the same…"_

Soon Brainy sighed deeply and said, "Ever since the day the couples left… I've been doing some thinking and thought about what I have done to Greedy… I smurfed him pretty badly; I haven't gotten much sleep. Today, for the first time, he's actually doing better than what happened that day… Seeing how much Jenny really cares for the guy, I can't help but feel so guilty."

"...Good thing I didn't see how you did it to him, since he knocked me out before everything else happened." Clumsy responded, trying to smile a little. "I guess none of us acted pretty smurfy that day…"

"I just wish I could take it all back… Sometimes, I have nightmares of what I done to him. And sometimes…" Before Brainy continued, he paused for a second and turned his head away with his voice beginning to choke up a little. "...Sometimes… I've pushed too far and… I…"

"Y-you what…?" Clumsy wondered looking at him worriedly.

Before Brainy could say anything, he shut his eyes tight as tears streamed down once more. "I killed him…!" he burst out starting to tremble from it all.

In an instant reaction, Clumsy gasped a little as he embraced him tightly again. "Shh, shhh… Those were only dreams…"

"What was worse was, Jenny was there… and saw the whole thing for what I did…" Brainy cried softly as he continued. "The look in her eyes just when I finished him off… it tore her up from the inside out. And when it was over… she glared at me and said screaming out, **'How could you?'** Since the nightmare, I couldn't stop thinking about it…" Then he looked to him with tears still coming down. "Just thinking of it makes me imagine what would've happened if I had done that to Handy, and how Yasmin would react…" Brainy then sighed sadly as he continued saying, "Oh Clumsy… I don't know what to do… I just feel so awful…!"

Clumsy later wiped some of Brainy's tears away and looked into his eyes."But it didn't happen. It was just a dream, Brainy…" he said to him and sighed. "But I know how you feel…"

"What are we to do…? What's become of us now that we're experiencing this… behavior like those two?"

The tripping Smurf sighed again and looked away. "I don't know…" he responded before closing his eyes and snuggled up to his cheek.

The apprentice Smurf closed his eyes as well and pulled him closer into his embrace. "...And at the same time… I can't help but feel this is right…"

_"Well, maybe it is…"_ Clumsy whispered into his ear.

And soon after, Brainy begins to feel his heart racing again after he whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes half shut, turning to him now with newly filled lust. He then looked down to his sweet, soft lips as he placed his thumb below and started to stroke it gently. This had caused Clumsy to blush once again and began to smile at him. He had also felt his heart starting to race once more as well. In return, Brainy smiled back at him and let out a deep, long sigh. His cheeks blushed slightly and soon planted a soft, quick kiss on his lips.

_"Clumsy…"_ he breathed out his name hoarsely as his warm breath brushed up against his lips.

Clumsy later closed his eyes as he lovingly rubbed his nose against his. Afterwards, he opened his eyes up again, to look deep into Brainy's. The brainiac's eyes began to glisten as his face blushed deeper. And while he still had his thumb against the cute's lips, he carefully pressed it up to his mouth. The cute kissed his thumb softly until he carefully took it into his awaited mouth, causing the other Smurf to lick his lips softly as he pushed his thumb a little deeper. Clumsy's face blushed deeply as he slowly begins to suck on his thumb willingly. Brainy smiled seductively with his lips curled letting his 'friend' have a little taste of him. And while Clumsy was enjoying it, Brainy decided move with his hand down to his rear and groped it firmly.

The cute Smurf had started to moan a little at the feeling as he kept sucking with pleasure. Brainy soon slowly pressed his lower body once more against him, letting out a soft sigh. He gripped his butt a little tighter and without warning, he begins to smack it a little. Clumsy then started to moan a bit louder and pressed his lower body against his as well, holding him tight again. Brainy had pushed up his thumb in his mouth much deeper, while he pressed even harder against his loins. Then later, he smacked his rear once again, but a little harder this time. Clumsy suddenly cried a bit but enjoyed it at the same time as he begins to pant.

"Heh. I see you're getting a thrill out of the smurfing, eh?" Brainy asked smiling sinisterly at him.

He then rubbed his rear to sooth the pain until he decided to smack it even harder, causing Clumsy to cry louder and let go of his thumb. After that, he placed his head on his shoulder while Brainy rubbed his rump again. Now with the free arm, he wrapped it around Clumsy's waist, pulling him closer with his body heat beginning to rise up.

_"Do you want more…?"_ he whispered into his ear.

_"Y-yes… please…"_ Clumsy whispered back, with a rather pleading voice.

With approval to his response, Brainy smiled devilishly and soon stopped pressing against him and rubbing his rear all together. He slowly pulled him up from the floor away from the front door as they both finally stood up.

_"Let's go someplace private so no Smurf could hear us._" Brainy whispered to him.

Clumsy looked at him and nodded slightly. He then took a hold of his hand, wanting him to lead him someplace where they can be alone. Before they left, Brainy wrapped one arm around his shoulder and soon escorted him out of the living room slowly into the next room. The room which they were heading off to was Brainy's bedroom. It was a little dark in there after they had entered. But they were able to see from inside, knowing that the moon would appear and light things up later on.

Brainy, without a delay, walks in with Clumsy bringing him over to his bed and set him down gently until he decided to sit beside him. He then turned his face towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it softly. He smiled softly while his eyes soon glistened once more with Clumsy returning the smile as he too looked into his eyes.

"I… never noticed how soft and comfortable your bed actually is…" Clumsy said.

"Really?" Brainy couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Well, I'm no expert on beds, but I bet Lazy's is much comfier."

"But I don't care about Lazy's bed…" Clumsy replied, laughing as well.

"I would have never thought that you look absosmurfily beautiful with you smile," Brainy sighed dreamily.

Clumsy suddenly blushed uncontrollably of what the Smurf just said. "I-I, um…" He didn't know how to respond to this until Brainy began to laugh because of his reaction. Then he moved in a little closer and rubbed his hand against his cheek.

"I've always thought about you for some time, wondering what you're smurfing during the day," Brainy said to him.

"...R-really…?" the cute asked and felt his heart beginning to race a little again.

"Yeah…" the brainiac nodded a little. "I couldn't think whether or not this was a smurfy idea. Earlier before you had smurfed here, I was actually thinking of you. We hardly ever talk anymore with the other Smurfs not talking to each other. And I guess my mind was going through so many changes after the village hopefully, not all is lost."

"Well… I guess we're going to talk a lot more to each other again now…" Clumsy smiled.

"And maybe… have a little fun?" Brainy smiled back with his eyes hooded as he then moved his head in to Clumsy's letting their foreheads touch each other.

Clumsy wrapped his arms around him and looked at him with his eyes hooded as well. _"Maybe…"_ he whispered.

_"What would you like me to do to you…?"_ Brainy whispered back.

_"Whatever your heart desires…"_ Clumsy smiled a little more.

Brainy had then blushed and soon felt his heart beginning to race. _"Then I shall smurf what I have to offer…_" he husked as he begins to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him in.

Then he closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips upon his. Clumsy closed his eyes as well, enjoying the feel of Brainy's lips on his as he holds him closer. The working brainiac later moves up with his hand from his cheek and cups it under his chin. He tilted his head a little forward and deepens the kiss. The tripping man soon licked over his lips and begins to caress his leg gently with his, causing the nerd to blush deeper from the feeling. Then slowly, Brainy slipped his tongue into his mouth, beginning to pant a little. He felt his heart starting to race much faster now and felt a little warm from his glasses around his eyes.

Clumsy licked over Brainy's tongue inside his mouth, also beginning to pant as he begins to stroke his back softly. Brainy couldn't help but chirr a little from his soft touches against his back until he swerved his tongue all around Clumsy's, licking his sweet taste buds once again. Afterwards, he began to caress his lower back at a slow, yet tempting pace, making the other Smurf start waggling his tail. The sweet cute kept caressing the worker's leg as he began to breathe hard through his nose with his heart racing fast. Brainy continued to rub his back until he moved his hand up to the back of his head to caress underneath his hat, lovingly.

The tripping Smurf had started to moan a little at the feeling just letting him do as he pleased. He couldn't think straight anymore since his head was just spinning from the heated passion rising all around him. Brainy had continued to caress his head, kissing him sensually until he laid him down into his bed gently. His heart was now racing much faster and started to pant even harder. His face was deeply flushed while he was on top of Clumsy once more. He then kissed him even deeper with great force as his lower body pressed against his for the second time.

Oh, how Clumsy couldn't get enough of all this. Just how he loved the soft bed he was lying on along with Brainy's tongue inside his mouth and his careful thrusts against him. This was all so exciting. So exciting; it caused him to moan once more. _"Ahh…"_

He held him very tight now and pressed his lower body against his as well. Brainy soon began to thrust a little and move with his hands down to Clumsy's thighs, massaging them tenderly. He then breaks the kiss and looked down to him with heavy, hooded eyes as he pressed more against him. _"Hahh…"_

Clumsy then opened his eyes halfway and looked up to him, panting. _"Hah… Br-Brainy…"_ He had felt his heart almost pounding out of his chest.

Brainy panted fast and started to thrust a little harder, still kneading his thighs. _"Y-you're… hahh… so beautiful…"_ he spoke with his voice raspy.

Clumsy gasped a little from what Brainy had said and soon felt how his smurf was slowly beginning to rise inside his pants. The apprentice Smurf's eyes glistened and his heart raced much faster from the sensation. He too felt his smurf slowly beginning to stretch through his pants, touching up against Clumsy's. He started to moan a little from this feeling rushing all over inside him as he gripped his thighs tighter. And while Clumsy still had his hands on Brainy's back, he slowly moved them down to unravel the knot of his glasses.

Beads of sweat had started to form on Brainy's face and neck, feeling hotter from their bodies heating up. He then took one hand off of Clumsy's thigh. Then he begins to untie the glasses and let it drop on the bed, carelessly. Once he was done, Clumsy finished untying his glasses and let it drop to the floor. He soon begins to kiss his warm, sweaty neck as Brainy started to shutter at the feeling tilting his head to the side.

_"Ahhh…"_ Brainy continued to press up against him with their smurfs now fully aroused.

_"Nhh…"_ Clumsy held him closer to kiss and lick his neck more. And he kept pressing up against him as well.

Brainy panted heavily and moaned a little louder. He then licked his lips hungrily, enjoying Clumsy's affectionate kisses. Later, he felt his smurf beginning to slip out a little from his pants as he pressed harder on him. The cute Smurf had kissed him a little longer until he stopped. He looked up to him, panting very hard and fast as Brainy looked down as well. As he looked to Clumsy, he also noticed his own stiffed, blue phallus was trying to make its way out of his pants. He soon stopped pressing against him all together and slowly begins to pull them down, revealing his hard-on.

Clumsy slowly let his eyes wander down to Brainy's hard smurf. He couldn't look away, and felt even more aroused the longer he stared at it. Brainy had blushed deeper from Clumsy's reaction viewing his thick, blue, member as it pulsated rapidly through the tip. He felt his heart skipping a few beats as he begins to pull the rest of his leggings off, and dropped them to the floor next to his disposed glasses. Now that Brainy was completely exposed, Clumsy swallowed hard as he kept staring at it and soon moved his lower body upwards again.

_"Ahhww…"_ The brainiac continued to press his lower body again while his smurf throbbed immensely against Clumsy's hidden smurf.

_"Hahh…!"_ Clumsy moaned at the feeling and now fumbled for his own pants, wanting to pull them down as well.

Soon, Brainy stopped again for a moment as he saw Clumsy trying to pull them off. _"L-Let me help you with that…"_ he said hoarsely. Then he slowly got off of him and narrowed his hands down on Clumsy's pants to pull the leggings off as his smurf bounced freely from the fabric.

Clumsy breathed heavily through his mouth and whispered, _"...Th-thank you…"_ He now looked down at his own smurf and seen how hard and smurfy it was and bit his lower lip.

Afterwards, Brainy threw Clumsy's pants down onto the floor as well. He panted even harder when he saw his smurf nice and big. He couldn't help but blush more as he positioned himself back on top of him. He looked back up to him and placed his hand on his cheek, cupping it gently into his palm. Then his blue, fleshy smurf for the first time brushed up against Clumsy's as his voice hitched from the feeling. Clumsy started to moan again, shutting his eyes tight at the feeling. But soon, he opens them up again to look into Brainy's eyes and let his smurf brush up against his once more.

_"Hnnn…!"_

_ "Hahh… This f-feels… s-so good…!"_ Brainy breathed out. _"Hnn…"_

_"I-it sure does…! Ahhh…"_ Clumsy kept pressing his smurf against his as he couldn't get enough of this feeling.

_"Ohhhh…"_ Brainy moaned a little louder and moved his head down with his hand still cupping his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Clumsy kissed him back and breathed heavily against his lips. Then he placed his hands on the back of his head as Brainy moved his hand away from his cheek. He soon wandered it down to his thigh and begins to rub it sensually. The working Smurf then pressed even harder against him as the blood flow rushed through his smurf. He breathed much harder as he swallowed in some air with his heart racing against his in unison.

_"Haa… hahh…"_ Clumsy held his head closer to his and panted into his ear, also still pressing against him.

_"Ahh… hahh.. Oh, Clumsy…"_ Brainy had soon felt something warm seeping from inside as it drizzled out from his, thickened, smurf. And that was when Clumsy had felt Brainy's juices now drizzling down on his own smurf.

_"Brainy…"_ he whispered and licked his ear a little.

_"Hnn..."_ Brainy chirred at the feeling and waggled his tail, gripping Clumsy's thigh tighter.

"Ahh…" Clumsy had then rubbed his smurf against his at quite a fast pace now. The brainy panted harder as more of his pre-cum escaped from his thrusting and suddenly bit on Clumsy's neck.

_"Hnaahhh…!"_ The clumsy soon felt his body beginning to shake and suddenly pre-cum escaped from his own smurf too.

Brainy breathed harder through his nose while he licked and suckled his neck. He then clenched his other hand against the bed as he thrust himself at the same pace as Clumsy's. _"Nnnhhh…!"_

Clumsy tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip. _"Hnn… nnhh…"_ He almost felt like as if he wasn't able to hold it much longer anymore. He was already very close in releasing as Brainy too felt nearer to his destination, feeling his own heart pounding. He continued to suck hungrily on Clumsy's neck and licked his sweet skin as saliva began to run down.

_"Hahh… ahh…! Brainy… Br-Brainy…!"_ The clumsy Smurf now slammed his hips against him much faster now, panting and moaning loud.

The worker had soon stopped sucking his neck and moaned even louder, ramming his body on him at full speed. _"Ahhh…! Clumsy…!"_ He cried louder and gasped hard, now feeling close to letting himself go.

Clumsy looked up to him, but before he could do anything else, he suddenly came all over his and Brainy's body. _**"AAAAHHH! Haaahhh…!"**_

Brainy shut his eyes tight after Clumsy came. His body then convulsed and shook as he too suddenly came all over on their bodies. _**"AAAHHH! Ahhh…!"**_

And after the two friends Smurfs climaxed, Clumsy let go of Brainy as he felt weak now, breathing heavily through his mouth. _"Hahh… hah… hahh…"_

Brainy's body slumped to the side as he rested next to him, panting harder and feeling exhausted. _"Ahh… hah… hahh…"_ He soon cuddled up and wrapped his arms around the clumsy, not letting him go. Clumsy then closed his eyes and snuggled up to his cheek with not a word to say. The other Smurf later had finally calmed down and took in a deep breath and exhaled. He then looked to his partner as he gently planted a soft kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes as well. _"Hnnn…"_

Clumsy soon began to calm down as well and cuddled up to him a little closer. Then finally, he whispered softly saying to him for the first time in his life, _"...I love you…"_

And after what he'd said, Brainy quickly opened his eyes suddenly and gasped a little. He turned to him as his heart began to beat fast again. "C-Clumsy…?" He was all but surprised as he started to blush a little once more. Clumsy had opened his eyes again and looked at him. He couldn't help but giggle because of the brainy's surprised face. As Brainy blankly still stared upon the clumsy for a while, his eyes glistened and then started to smile sweetly a little. He had never thought for once that Clumsy, his long-forever friend and helping assistant, had such a stronger feeling than his when he said those three little words. As he smiled more, he began to hug him closer and nuzzled with his nose against his.

_"I love you too…"_ he whispered softly into his ear.

Clumsy smiled gently as he closed their eyes again and sighed deeply as Brainy too closed his eyes once more.

"I never knew that the both of us would end up falling for each other…" the brainy spoke and sighed lowly. "...Now I see why Handy and Yasmin have the same feeling that's more than just their friendship…"

Clumsy Smurf nodded slightly and then cuddled up to him even more. He soon felt a cold shiver smurfing down his spine as Brainy began to stroke his back soothingly.

"Hmmm… This feels smurfy…" the helping Smurf said.

"I could just stay like this forever…" Clumsy replied smiling and enjoying his gentle touches.

"Maybe… we can just stay like this all day tomorrow…" Brainy suggested. "Just you and me, with no Smurf disturbing us for any reason…"

"Mhm… Sounds smurfy…" Clumsy agreed and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Brainy smiled at the feeling and soon opened his eyes again to look at him. "After all, some Smurfs just need a good day to themselves…" he said.

"You're right…" the clumsy responded until he suddenly started to yawn a little.

The brainy then stretched out his body a little, still holding him. "Hmm… Feeling tired?"

Clumsy looked up to him and nodded. "A little…"

The working Smurf had looked to his adoring face for a short while and later looked down at their white, sticky, secreted discharge on their bodies. He couldn't for some reason help but laugh a little and said, "Some mess we smurfed, huh?"

"We can clean that later…" Clumsy answered, closing his eyes again.

However, Brainy kept looking down to their mess until an idea came into his mind and formed a devilish smirk on his face. He soon let go of Clumsy from their embrace and sat up on the bed. Afterwards, he moved himself down a little to Clumsy's lower end, still covered in their white essence. Clumsy had opened his eyes again as he saw the Smurf taking a good view of him. Brainy then slowly licked his lips until he began to lower his head down to his abdomen. Clumsy watched him until his eyes started to widen and blushed deeply as he witnessed what he was about to do. Then, without retaliation, Brainy begins to lick up Clumsy's sweet juices mixed in with his slowly tasting it for the very first time. He licked carefully around his stomach until he decides to move with his head lower.

Clumsy soon felt his heart beginning to race once more as he kept watching him. _"Brainy…"_

Then Brainy started to lick over their blue, softened smurf and trailed his tongue playfully down the base and back up again._ "Ahhnn…"_

The clumsy man couldn't help but moan lightly at the feeling. _"Ahh… Wh-what are you… hahh… doing…?"_

Later, Brainy's eyes look up to him as he licked his lips erotically, and his face flushed deep purple. _"You taste so delicious…"_ he husked and then continued to lick more of what was left of his cum.

Clumsy watched him a little until he closed his eyes, to just enjoy the feeling of his tongue down there. Brainy had repeated the same thing by trailing his tongue below his smurf and back up again. As he finished cleaning them up, a mix of saliva drizzled from his mouth onto the clumsy's smurf. Afterwards, the brainy moved with his mouth up to the tip and begins to lick it carefully, teasing it a little.

_"Hnn…!"_ Clumsy soon felt how his smurf was beginning to get a little hard again because of this.

Brainy later started to tickle the orifice of his smurf a little bit until he decided to engulf it slowly into his mouth, beginning to suck gently. Clumsy had then grasped the sheets on the bed as his smurf became even harder from the brainiac taking him in. He opened one eye to look down and saw what Brainy was doing. Slowly, Brainy bobbed with his head up and down as he begins to breath hard through his nose. He had soon wrapped one hand around the base and started to suck him at a normal pace. Clumsy's heart had started to race again and his breathing became uneasy for him to control as he kept watching him.

_"H-hahh…"_

_"Mmmhh…"_ Brainy continued to suck while he licked the tip more with his tongue. His face became flushed deep and soon felt his smurf starting to grow again.

And as the brainy proceeded with this newly profound experience, Clumsy closed his eye again as his smurf was now once more fully aroused. _"__Th-this… ahh… f-feels amazing…!"_ he cried with bliss.

Brainy opened his eyes and looked to him while he still sucked him. His lips curved a small smile at him seeing that Clumsy seemed to be enjoying this very well. He then closed his eyes again and began to suck a little harder. The submissive clumsy in all his glory tilted his head to the side and slowly begins to thrust inside Brainy's mouth. As he was being deep throated by his newly sweet lover, Brainy moaned a little as his heart started to race through his chest. Soon his smurf had become more aroused until he could feel it throbbing immensely from the tip once again. Clumsy too had begun to moan as well and kept thrusting against him, causing Brainy to moan a little louder.

_"Mmhh… Hahh…"_ The brainy breathed even harder as he sucked at a faster pace.

Clumsy licked his lips and grasped the sheets more. _"__Hnn…!"_

Very soon, some pre-cum escaped from Clumsy once more as Brainy willingly consumed his sweet juices, tasting every inch that was released from him. His body felt a chill when he continued to suck more and his smurf throbbing harder from all the excitement. Clumsy moaned louder with pleasure and was already nearing to his second climax as Brainy kept consuming his sweet pre-essence. However, as Brainy knew Clumsy was about to let himself go, and with his own smurf ready to take on a new challenge, he suddenly stopped what he was doing and took a couple of deep breaths through his mouth. He let go of Clumsy's harden blue member and placed his hand close to his heart, racing at full pace. He had soon calmed himself down and then looked down upon Clumsy with heavy hooded eyes, still breathing pretty fast.

Clumsy opened his eyes and looked up to Brainy rather confused. He had wondered why he stopped with everything all of a sudden. He was still panting very fast with his heart racing as Brainy afterwards looked down to his own smurf, pulsating uncontrollably and then set his eyes back up to Clumsy.

_"Hahh… hahh… ahh… C-Clumsy…"_ his voice shuttered as he took a big gulp. _"I… hahh… I want to…"_

Clumsy was still kinda confused and didn't know what he wanted. He wasn't even able to think right now. _"Wh-what…? Hahh… what…?"_

And before Brainy could respond, he felt his heart beating faster against his hand and began to blush deeper. He was already beginning to feel nervous in what he really wanted to do next. His body and mind acted as if he wasn't in control of him, seeing how fully aroused and ready he truly was to take on the next chapter with his mate. Then finally he spoke up and said to him hoarsely, _"I… hahh… I want to be inside you… Hahh… Please…"_

And as soon as he heard what he said, Clumsy's eyes widened and wasn't able to say anything after that. He just looked up to him and began to shake a little, feeling awfully scared about it. As the brainy noticed the anxiety in him, he slowly cupped his cheek with his hand and stroked it softly with his thumb. He still breathed rather heavily as he looked into his eyes before he had spoken to him softly.

"I promise I'll be gentle… _Hahh_… I'm a little scared too about this…" Then he took a deep breath and sighed. "...But at least I rather do it with you other than any other Smurf…"

_"I-I'm afraid it'll hurt…"_ Clumsy whispered with his eyes starting to glisten.

_"I promise you…_" Brainy whispered back softly as his eyes began to glisten as well, _"I'll be gentle…"_

Afterwards, the working Smurf gently leaned in and gave the clumsy a short, soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Then later, Clumsy took a deep breath in to calm down and soon, very slowly, spread out his legs for him. Brainy slowly moved himself back up kneeling on top of him and then took a hold of his smurf. He massaged it a little to get it even harder as he felt himself shaking rather nervously. He then adjusted his lower half very close to Clumsy's, and slowly positioned his smurf close to his entrance. Soon, he begins to circle it around his puckered hole as Clumsy bit his lower lip and looked down at himself, seeing and feeling what Brainy is doing. Brainy turned to look back at him and gave them a small smile while he traced his smurf around him more.

Then slowly, he took a huge breath and carefully made his way, pushing himself deep into Clumsy's entrance, hoping that he wouldn't hurt him. He closed his eyes tight as he pushed a little further and then grasped onto his inner thighs. _"Nnnhh…! Hahh…"_

The clumsy Smurf soon shut his eyes tight and cried a little as he felt how Brainy made his way inside him. _"Aaahh…!"_ he cried as he gripped onto the sheets once again.

_"Shh… shhhh…"_ the brainy soothed him with his words. _"I got you… Hahh…"_ Then he pushed in a little further very slowly and quietly whispered sweet nothings to him.

_"Hnn…!"_ Clumsy then opened one eye to look up to him as his body shook all over.

Brainy opened his eyes half way and soothed him more with his sweet talk. _"You're beautiful… ahh… inside and out… Your voice… nnhh… your eyes… hahh… everything…_ And after that, he closed his eyes again and finally made himself all the way in. _"Oh, Clumsy…"_ he moaned in a sensual bliss.

"Br-Brainy…!" Clumsy cried. He flushed deeply and felt his heart almost beating out of his chest from this sudden sensation flowing all over. He then quickly wrapped his arms around him to hold him close as Brainy wrapped his around his waist. And while they both held on to one another in their newly, blissful, embrace, Brainy begins to push inwards and outwards at a very slow pace.

_"Hnnn…"_ He later begins to smile at the feeling at what it's like when Handy did this to Yasmin.

Clumsy soon holds him very tight and begins to moan loudly. _"Ahhww…!"_

_"Oh… Yes…!"_ Brainy cried happily with his face flushed dark as he penetrated further within him.

_"Th-this is… hahhh… incredible…!"_ Clumsy yelled out. Soon, and without even noticing, he started to thrust against him slowly.

_"Nhhh…! Yes…! Hahh…"_ Brainy sighed happily at the feeling and continued to thrust him slowly.

Clumsy panted and moaned into his ear and then began to kiss his neck lovingly. _"Mmhh…"_

Oh, just how the brainy began to shutter at that. He groaned and panted a little louder as he then ran with his hands up the blue clumsy man's body, touching him erotically all over. _"Hhnn…"_

Clumsy could feel a shiver running down his spine because of his sensational touches. While he kept kissing his neck, he began to slightly nibble on his blue skin. Brainy sensually licked his lips and moaned, enjoying how Clumsy is nibbling on his neck._ "Ahhnn…"_

The sweet tripping Smurf breathed hard through his nose as he kept nibbling and kissing. He had even begun to lick his neck now, wanting to taste more of him.

_"Ahh… This feels so smurfy…!"_ Brainy sighed and moaned with pleasure._ "Don't stop…"_ He continued to touch him more seductively with his hands, running them down to his hips and up to his torso. He then later began to thrust inside of him a little more at a normal pace with their intimacy starting to heat up.

Clumsy continued licking them hungrily while he stroked his back gently with his hands. _"Hnn… ahh…" _

Brainy's tail suddenly twitched when he too felt a chill down his spine from the clumsy's soft touches. He had then run his hands back down and soon grabbed hold of his thighs. And as Brainy began to massage them tenderly, Clumsy senselessly trailed his tongue from his neck up to his cheek and then to his mouth. He licked over his lips before he begins to kiss him passionately.

What more could these two want than this? Their love was beginning to grow even stronger now that they have taken all this to the next level. Brainy was now taking role as the dominant Smurf as they thrust inside of Clumsy a little faster, feeling his heart racing at least 100 beats per minute. He kissed his beloved Smurf and partner, letting his own tongue slip inside his mouth once again and breathed through his nose harder. As their kiss gotten deeper with Clumsy licking his tongue with a mix of their saliva drizzling down their mouths, Brainy soon moved one hand from his thigh and grabbed hold of his smurf.

In an instant reaction, Clumsy gasped and moaned in between their kiss. He later moved his hands up to the back of Brainy's head to hold him closer. Brainy began to stroke the tip of his smurf with his thumb gently before he started to pump it at a steady pace. His other hand was still gripped onto one of Clumsy's thighs while he kneading it more and kissed him even deeper.

_"Mmmh…!"_ Clumsy had panted hard through his nose and caressed the back of his head.

_ "Hnnn…"_ Brainy definitely loved how his lover began to caress him with the touch of his fingertips. His body had soon formed goosebumps just feeling the chills run more down his spine to the end of his tail. He panted even harder as he later on began to pump his blue, thickened phallus more at the same pace as his thrusting.

Clumsy afterwards had to break their kiss to breathe in. Then he thrust against him now at a faster pace as well. _"Ahh… ahhh…!"_

Beads of sweat had formed on Brainy's head as some started to stream down passed his face. He had pushed harder against him and squeezed on his smurf tighter as he pumped it harder. _"Hahh… nnahh…!"_

Soon Clumsy felt really close to his second climax and moaned Brainy's name loudly. _"Brainy…! Hahhh…! Brainy… Brainy…!"_

Brainy had felt nearer to his second climax as well until he thrust and pumped him now at full speed, panting and crying out his name. _"Clumsy…! Hahh… Oh, smurf…!"_

_"Ahhh…! Ahh…! Hnnn…!_" Clumsy couldn't hold it much longer and smurfed his load all over himself and Brainy's body. **_"AHHHHWW! BRAINY! Hahhhhw!"_**

_"Ahhh…! Nnnahh…!"_ Brainy had felt his body shaking as he too smurfed himself long and hard deep within Clumsy's inner walls, filling him to the last drop. _**"CLUMSY! AHHHHHWWWWW! Hahhhww…!"**_

Clumsy held him tight as he felt him coming inside him. He panted fast, with his body too shaking all over. And after Brainy emptied the last of his seed, he slumped back into the bed, taking Clumsy down with him. He panted hard and fast as their bodies gleamed while they basked in their afterglow. The clumsy kept on panting and didn't say anything for a while until he finally calmed down. He then looked up to Brainy and kissed him softly on his cheek.

_"Hahh… hahh… huhh… hahww…"_ Brainy panted longer until he too looked to him and held him tight, not wanting to let him go. He took a deep breath in and sighed before he calmed himself down as well. _"Oh, Clumsy…"_

The trip man soon snuggled up to him and whispered, _"That was… just amazing…"_ He began to laugh a little as Brainy couldn't help but smile and laughed with him as well.

"I can't believe we actually smurfed it…" Brainy said.

"Me neither…" Clumsy replied. "Maybe we'll wake up tomorrow and everything was just a dream…"

"Yeah, that would be something if that were to happen." Then Brainy held him much closer in their embrace and sighed. "If only things were the way they smurfed long ago…"

Clumsy sighed as well and stroked with his fingertips over his chest. Brainy suddenly began to chirr a little at the feeling as he nuzzled his head close to his with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"So… I guess I'm gonna stay here for tonight…?" Clumsy asked smiling sweetly at him.

"I would be honored if you did…" Brainy smiled in return, feeling his heart beat tender.

And after he accepts the offer, Clumsy snuggles up to him once more and closes his eyes, feeling Brainy's heart beating against his. Brainy then gently planted a kiss on his cheek and pressed him closer in his arms. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth and whispered into his ear, _"I love you… Clumsy Smurf."_

Before Clumsy responded, he felt his heart skip a beat as he heard that. _"I love you too, Brainy."_

"Clumsy?" Brainy wondered and asked him before he closed his eyes.

"Yes…?" Clumsy answered to him.

"We can't let anysmurf know about this…" Brainy replied a little worried. "Not even Papa… Who knows what'll happen if he found out after we found out about the couples… He'll probably smurf the same thing he did to them…"

"I know…" Clumsy agreed holding him a little tight. "We have to keep this as a secret..."

"Just until something changes later on if Papa has a change of heart. Until then, we'll have to keep it a low profile."

The clumsy nodded slightly and soon asked, "Do you think he'll ever change his mind…?"

"I honestly have no idea…" the brainy said sadly and looked to him. "All I know is that this village isn't getting any better… To be quite honest, after the past few months, I already miss them…"

"Me too…" Clumsy sighed deeply. "The village is just not the same without them…"

"Without… the whole family together…" Soon the working Smurf couldn't help but shed a few tears when his eyes began to water.

Clumsy looked up to him sadly and saw him cry a little. He gently wiped the tears out of his face as he too felt that his eyes begin to water as well. Brainy held Clumsy tighter seeing that they both felt the same way and started to sob softly close to his head.

"I just wish I could turn back the time…" Clumsy said rubbing his cheek against his.

"I wish I took everything back how it all started…" Brainy sobbed softly. "I should've never scared them away and injure Greedy the way I did… And I wish we had our old Papa back…!"

All Brainy could do was cry more. However, there was one last thing on his mind which had come to him. "We should've never smurfed Handy and Yasmin away… I want them to come back home…"

"Me too…" Clumsy said softly, "I just… feel so unsmurfy about everything…"

"I'll bet Papa feels just the same right about now…" Brainy said with tears falling down his face. "This can't last forever for all we know… We're not the Smurfs we were before this happened…"

"I know… Everything has changed, just because of two Smurfs…" Clumsy said.

Brainy later began to calm down and wiped the rest of his tears from his face and looked to Clumsy. "I feel so guilty how angry I was to Handy… He really must love Yasmin this much as to why he wanted girls to smurf a meal for them… And he was with her even longer before anysmurf knew…"

"Yes, they… They kept all this as a secret for so long… Until one day we all found out about it…" Clumsy replied.

"If only we had known sooner, but even if we did, we would all still be in this conflict right now. And Smurfette definitely is still taking this really hard…"

"D-do you think… we'll make it even worse if someone finds out about us now…?" Clumsy asked looking up to him.

Brainy sighed lowly putting his head down and said, "I'm not too sure I'm afraid… I don't even know how Papa will take it." Then he looked back up to him as he continued, "I just think it's best to act as if nothing ever happened until something later begins to change. It's too soon for any of the Smurfs to think that there's another male to female relationship."

"I know, I know," Clumsy recalled. "But I'm still scared that someone might accidentally finds out about us."

"Me too." Brainy said and soon cupped Clumsy's cheek gently with his palm. "But for our sake, we'll have to keep it low and let them still think we're against this whole thing. Just until something changes like I sad. Will you please smurf with me on that?"

Before he'd answer, Clumsy looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath in. He then nodded slightly and said, "Of course."

"We'll still be together, just as long as we do it right," the brainy spoke softly, pulling the clumsy closer. "I will always love you no matter the consequences may bring. And who knows… Maybe someday, they'll learn to accept us once they've make amends accepting Handy and Yasmin."

Afterwards, Clumsy rubbed his nose against Brainy's softly with much love affection. He then gave him a little kiss on his cheek before he rested his head close to his, making Brainy smile a little. The working Smurf held him closer and soon laced his legs around his and sighed softly. Clumsy later closed his eyes and felt their own heart beating softly with Brainy too, feeling his own heart very content in their new relationship.

_"I love you, Brainy…"_ Clumsy whispered.

_ "I love you too, Clumsy…"_ Brainy whispered in return as he slowly closes his eyes as well.

Then finally, Brainy drifted off to sleep with Clumsy in his arms. Clumsy listened to their hearts in unison and Brainy's breathing before he also fell asleep in his lovely embrace. As they now slumbered together, all they could think about was what good may come if anything were to change in Smurf Village. And hopefully some of the Smurfs would have a change of heart and welcome both Handy and Yasmin back home as a family once more. If only they all still knew what Papa Smurf himself was feeling right now about them. For all they know, they could somehow feel deep down that Papa already misses them and wishes for his son and daughter to finally return home safe and sound.

And as Papa Smurf once said before, _"You can never give up on family."_

* * *

The End.


End file.
